


We Were In Screaming Colour

by delixate



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing's for sure, if Clarke Griffin knew how hot her neighbours were, she would have taken up gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were In Screaming Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the tumblr prompt; 'your parent is suing my parent over a property line...and wow I didn't know I had a hot neighbour hello there AU'

Clarke Griffin stood behind her mother, Abby, with her arms crossed over her chest, watching the spectacle in front of her with great interest. It was chilly, and as Clarke stood there in her shorts and t-shirt, she wondered if she should just go inside and forget this whole thing. 

 

Abby was standing at the fence line, her face raging, knuckles clenched. Over the years Clarke had managed to spot the warning signs of her mother when she was angry, and if Aurora didn't watch out, she was going to have the wrath of Abby Griffin placed upon her. 

 

The Blakes (in Clarke's mothers view anyway), were neighbours from hell. Every week there would be some new problem that Abby thought she needed to take to the council, from late night parties to the run down look of Aurora's house. Silly issues that Clarke took no notice towards. 

 

In Clarke's opinion, she thought of the Blake family as mysterious. She knew that Aurora had two children, a boy and a girl. Clarke went to school with Octavia, Aurora's daughter, and although they were in the same year, they had never spoken. Octavia was one of those people who seemed to attract everyone's attention wherever she went, much like Margo Roth Spiegelman. (Yes, Clarke was a book nerd. Get over it.) 

 

Clarke had never meet the older Blake sibling, but she had heard the whispers that went around school. Whispers on how he had been expelled from three different collages, all because of legendary pranks. Rumours on how he hooked up with a new girl every week, and how he breaks hearts like a sport. Truthfully, Clarke had no interest in these so called 'playboys', and focused on her studies instead. 

 

"How dare you accuse me of such!" Abby's voice rang out loud and clear, snapping Clarke back into the present. Aurora and Abby were standing face to face, their feet both touching the property line that separated both households. It seemed that Aurora's block had been placed a couple of meters forward, leaving the Griffin's with a smaller block, even though they paid the same amount. 

 

Personally, Clarke felt the whole thing was ridiculous. Arguing over a property line? How petty did her mother have to be? The two supposed 'adults' were starting a screaming match, and Clarke winced, not wanting to make a scene. 

 

"Mum? What's going on?" 

 

Clarke closed her eyes, trying not to show the embarrassment on her face. The first time she's meeting the infamous Octavia Blake, and it had to be because her mother was being a stubborn ass.

 

Great.

 

"Nothing honey, go back inside." Aurora said calmly, still glaring intently at Abby. Clarke had to admire Aurora's patience. If the roles were reversed, Clarke was sure that her mother would have lost her cool with her already. 

 

"It obviously looks like nothing," stated Octavia, less calm. Her eyes flickered to Clarke briefly, and Clarke couldn't help but think that she was hot. 

 

"Your mother," Abby spat out with as much venom as she could muster, "Has known for years that her property is bigger than mine." 

 

"Mum," Clarke warned, and Abby glared at her. Now was obviously one of the times where Clarke was expect to 'shut up and look the part', so to speak. 

 

Octavia scoffed. "Is this woman for real?" 

 

Abby pulled herself to her full height, and placed a hand on the short, white Pickett fence. "Very. Now if you are not willing to push the fence back, I'm sure we can take it to the council-"

 

"Oh, nice threat Abby Griffin. You have to stoop so low as using your co-workers to get what you want. Nice job." 

 

"Ladies, ladies. What is going on?" 

 

At the sound of the newcomers voice, Clarke lifted her head up sharply, and was greeted with the most delicious sight she had ever seen, including her 'hottest man of the month' Raven had gotten her as a birthday present.

 

Bellamy Blake.

 

He was wearing a grey Columbia hoodie and black skinny jeans with vans, his hair wet and messily showered. Clarke guessed that he had just gotten out of the shower, and although she should have been focusing on the task at hand, she couldn't help but wonder what he would look like shirtless.

 

For once, everyone was silent. Aurora looked tired, whether Abby just looked furious. Clarke knew she had to interfere soon, how her mother would take drastic actions. 

 

"Mum, maybe you could get the Montgomery's to move their fence to the left, meaning you would have more space in the back. There would be no need to take this to the court." 

 

Abby looked at her daughter, surprised. Clarke hoped she had heard the silent plea in her voice, asking her not to take this any further. The Blake's and the Griffin's were already on rocky ice, and Clarke didn't want to be the one that broke it. 

 

Bellamy looked directly at Clarke, and she could feel a rush of warmth that came from his gaze. It was silly, she knew, to think that he would ever take an interest in her a mare high schooler. She knew that she shouldn't be wasting her time (even if it was only a couple of minutes), on something as minuscule as this, but she was going to do it anyway.

 

Clarke lifted her head to meet his gaze, keeping her face impassive. It was better if she stayed emotionless, and not to reveal the fact that she found him hot. Clarke knew from experience what that could do to a man's ego.

 

"And mum," Bellamy stated, his deep voice sending shivers down Clarke's back. (Come on! He was hot.) "There would be no reason to bother Ms. Griffin in the future, would there?" 

 

Clarke had to hand it to Bellamy, he knew how to handle his mother. The way he spoke gave her the impression that Aurora had intentionality done things to spite Abby, which wouldn't surprise Clarke. Even she had used that tactic over the years. 

 

Both woman glared at each other, but retreated to their respective houses, leaving the three teenagers facing of in a triangle, two against one. 

 

"I'm you know, going to go. Now," Clarke stuttered awkwardly, trying not to make a complete fool of herself. She barely made it a few steps 

 

"Wait," Octavia's voice called, and Clarke obliged. "Your name is Clarke, right?" Clarke nodded, and pointed her head in the direction of her house. 

 

"Sorry about my mum. She can be very over-baring sometimes." Octavia laughed, and pulled the sleeves of her jumper down. Clarke wrapped her arms around herself, cold, but trying not to show it. 

 

"Aren't they all?" Octavia replied, earning a grunt from Bellamy. Clarke looked up in surprise. She had tried to block Bellamy out of her vision, hoping that she would stop being so nervous. This had backfired when she realised he was here, and she could feel the gigantic butterflies coming up in her stomach. 

 

"Say, we're having a party tonight, want to come?" Octavia asked, tilting her head. Clarke almost laughed before she realised that Octavia was being serious. 

 

"I might come over for a bit. I have a Maths test I have to study for, though." Octavia groaned, and Clarke couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Octavia hadn't studied for the test.

 

"I'll tell you what," replied Octavia slowly, like she was thinking of a master plan. "I'll kick you out of the party after an hour, and tomorrow you come and help me study."

 

"God knows she needs the extra tutoring." Bellamy cuts in, smiling. Octavia hits him in the chest, but Clarke could tell her heart wasn't in it. Clarke couldn't help but also notice that Bellamy had a heart melting smile. He had little dimples on his cheeks, and when he smiled, Clarke knew she was a goner.

 

Clarke smiled a goodbye and started walking back into her house, when she felt something being thrown at her back. She caught the object and was surprised when it was Bellamy's hoodie. The material was soft against her fingers, and she traced the Columbia logo with her thumb. 

 

Clarke looked up in confusion, and was greeted to Bellamy walking backwards, his muscles visible under his white shirt. "You looked cold," was all he said before jogging back into his house. It baffled Clarke, that he felt the need to give her his hoodie even though she was walking a few meters to her back door. 

 

She slipped it on, the warm and soft material instantly getting rid of the chills. It smelled spicy, a mix of wood shavings and musk. Clarke breathed more in, wanting the smell to engulf her. She wrapped her arms around her torso, running inside and up the stairs to her room. 

 

Maybe the infamous Bellamy Blake was as hot as everyone said he was.

 

And maybe, just maybe, she had a chance with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
